Are You My Angel?
by JessieAmbrose
Summary: Tahlia Varnon was a simple girl from Miami that lived a hard life, enter the Viper Randy Orton and his undeniable charm and Tahlia's life went from bad to worse in a matter of minutes. Can a certain Roman Reigns save her from her inevitable downfall, or is it too late? [Roman Reigns/OC/Randy Orton]
1. Chapter 1

This isn't how she pictured her life going down, not in the slightest. Tahlia Varnon never intended to fall in love, let alone fall for a man that's job and lifestyle would ultimately ruin what they had built together.

"Tahlia, you have to listen to me I never meant to hurt you." That was the biggest lie she's ever heard, especially coming from him.

If she could go back in time to that very moment she would have changed everything she said, everything she did. If she knew what kind of man he truly was, maybe she never would've fell in love. These thoughts plagued her mind every waking second of the day, and haunted her in the night.

Then there was the other one, the man that single-handedly saved her from the darkness that was threatening to overtake her very being. He made her whole again, he showed her the light of the world with just a single touch. He made her question everything she knew about love and about life, which brought her to the inevitable question on her mind..

"Are you my angel?"

 **AN: Hi my babies! I don't know if you remember me or not, but I'm back with a brand new character and story for you all. This story is titled 'Are You My Angel?' and will feature my OC Tahlia Varnon, Roman Reigns, and the Viper Randy Orton! It's going to be rated M for some mature themes that are to come in later chapters and I want to get everyones opinion on who you want Tahlia to end up with! That's all for now, love you all and I hope you enjoy my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tahlia could be seen sitting in catering backstage at the Raw in Miami, Florida at a table full of her so called "friends". Truth be told these people weren't her friends at all, her friends didn't work for this company and they didn't act like they were better than someone else either. No, Tahlia sat at this table full of her boyfriends' friends; people that he hung around whilst he was on the road.

"Babe, it's rude to zone out during a conversation." Randy had a tendency to embarrass her in front of his friends to make himself look like some sort of boss, like she was a dog that needed scolding for disobeying him. In all honesty Tahlia was sick of being treated like property instead of being treated like a person, much less him treating her like a ring rat and not his girlfriend. "Sorry, it won't happen again.." Her meek reply was mumbled out loud enough for everyone to hear, yet quiet enough so that all of catering wouldn't be objectified to her mistreatment.

That's when the table burst out into belly aching laughter and Tahlia felt her cheeks heat with a combination of anger and embarrassment, how could Randy make her feel like this and not give a damn in the world. It felt like an eternity of their boisterous laughter before the subject was quickly changed to something of importance and she was once again left to her inner thoughts. How'd she get roped into this sort of relationship and why did she allow herself to get treated this way, she'd never quite understand. Maybe it was the fact that after three years she thought he did it out of love, maybe it was fear that if she tried to leave he'd do something so drastic that it would make the beatings and the harsh words look like paradise. She never really questioned it out of fear that the answer would be too much for her to handle.

At the moment Randy laid his hand upon her thigh the door to catering opened and the laughter of two men flooded the room and drowned out whatever conversations were being held. Leati Joseph "Joe' Anoa'i and Jonathan "Jon" Good also known as Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose were best friends and where one was the other was most likely not far behind. Tahlia always admired the friendship they shared, if it wasn't for the chemistry it brought to their in-ring personas it was the loyalty the two had to each other. Once she had voiced this out loud and it earned her a busted lip and a black eye. Lord knows Randy Orton was a possessive and jealous man and if you weren't stroking his ego and you complimented another man his actions spoke louder than his words on the matter.

That's why the moment the steely grey eyes of the Samoan powerhouse met her doe eyes her head immediately snapped back in the direction of her boyfriend, but it was ultimately too late. Randy was always watching her like a hawk and of course he saw the small exchange between the two and assumed the absolute worst of it. His icy orbs bored into her soul as if he could see every inner thought she held which caused an involuntary shiver to run up the Puerto Rican's spine which of course like everything else didn't go unnoticed by him and it caused a smirk to pull across his lips in a sinister sort of manner. She was in for hell as soon as he excused the two of them, his vice-like grip locked onto her upper arm so tight she just knew he would leave bruises, he began to pull her towards the door and that's when she dared to once again lock her gaze onto Joe's and when she did the breath left her lungs at the intense gaze he had locked not only onto her but onto the hand Randy had wrapped around her bicep.

Once the couple was clear of any stage hands and any worker in general he slammed her body into a wall and used his free hand to wrap around her throat in a grip nearly as tight as the one he was around her neck. "What the hell was that, huh? Answer me! Do you think I'm blind, do you think I can't see the looks you exchange with him? What have I told you about it Tahlia, I told you if I saw it again I'd make you pay." The last sentence he said had caused a whimper of pure fear to escape the woman as she writhed and wiggled under his grasp trying to escape her fate. "Baby.. I didn't mean it, he looked at me! I'm so sorry, please don't do this.. I love you." She was pleading him, begging him not to do what he was implying would happen for her transgressions. Her pleas fell on deaf ears however as his hand left her bicep and all to soon his fist connected with the side of her face caused a blossoming pain to spread throughout her head as it bounced against the wall from the pure power from the punch. After he had delivered a second punch he yanked her head upright so that her eyes were in line with his icy gaze and his lips were pulled back into a sneer.

"If this ever happens again I promise a couple of love taps aren't going to be the worst of your punishment. I love you, but you're mine and I will never let you go especially not for you to go running into the arms of that idiot Reigns." With his final warning he dropped her to the ground and delivered a harsh kick to the stomach before he stalked away to get ready for his match. If this was love Tahlia didn't understand the hype about it because honestly, love hurt like hell and all she wanted to know was why it had to hurt this much to love one person.

 **AN: Hi babies, sorry for the delayed update I know it's long overdue but my muse was running low and my summer had just started off but here I am! So in this chapter we got a glimpse at Tahlia's relationship with Randy and how he treats her. We also got some Tahlia/Roman feels started up! In the next chapter Joe has a run in with our protagonist, will he find out the truth about how Randy is behind closed doors or will Tahlia hide it for the sake of love. As always reviews are appreciated and make sure you're on the look out for my next update.**


End file.
